2012 Atlantic hurricane season (Hurricane Challenge round 2 - blue team)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2012 till:20/05/2012 color:TD text:One (TD) from:27/05/2012 till:29/05/2012 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:15/06/2012 till:18/06/2012 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:24/06/2012 till:25/06/2012 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:03/08/2012 till:04/08/2012 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:05/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) barset:break from:16/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) from:25/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:29/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:07/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:11/09/2012 till:13/09/2012 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:12/10/2012 till:15/10/2012 color:TS text:Helene (TS) barset:break from:21/10/2012 till:26/10/2012 color:C1 text:Isaac (C1) from:23/10/2012 till:24/10/2012 color:TD text:Fourteen (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A frontal system absorb thunderstorms from the Gulf of Mexico. That disturbance become a tropical depression by 06:00 UTC May 19, the system moving very slowly due to a high pressure blocking, the low pressure area dissipated on 18:00 UTC May 20 due to the dry air and wind shear. Tropical Storm Alberto On May 25, a low pressure area formed in the north of Cuba. On May 26, the system become Tropical Depression Two, then stalled out due to lack of steering. 02L become Tropical Storm Alberto just before making landfall on Florida. After making landfall in Florida, the system quickly weaken and dissipated on May 29. Alberto produced heavy rainfall in northern Cuba, as well as southeastern United States, the flooding killed 5 people and the storm also caused high surf in the Florida beach, leaving 1 person killed. Over 9 000 people are without power due to this storm. Total damage are estimated about 106 millions in 2012 USD. Tropical Storm Beryl A low pressure cut off near southwest of Bermuda along with jet stream. The system moving to the northeast and enter a area of warm water, and become Tropical Storm Beryl on June 17. Few hours later, Beryl become subtropical as enter higher latitude. On June 18, the system turn into post-tropical. Tropical Depression Four A low pressure trough is near central Gulf of Mexico by June 22, then become a Tropical Depression by June 24, but there are a lot amount of wind shear associated with this. Tropical Depression Four moving very slowly to the northeast, then making landfall on June 24, and degenerated into a remnant low on June 25. TD 04L brings torrential rain to the Florida as system moving slowly, nearly 30 inches of rain have reported in Curtis Mill, Florida, located in southwestern Wakulla County, the flooding killed 19 people, The Sopchoppy River, which reached its record height, flooded at least 400 structures in Wakulla County. The storm also caused 80 millions of damage in 2012 USD. Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Subtropical Depression Fourteen Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons